Dane Rupert
is the winner of Big Brother Canada 7. Biography Age: 27 City: Kelowna, BC Occupation: Civil Technician Relationship status: Single and ready to mingle Describe yourself in three words: Fun, outgoing and entertaining. If you could take one thing inside the house, what would it be and why? I would take my Dad’s chain because I just lost him, so it means the world to me. Do you have a strategy to win "Big Brother Canada"? I do — I am going to be a comp beast at the start and then, later in the game, start to pick and choose when I want to win. I’m also going to find a ride or die at the beginning who is more intelligent than I am because I’m not the smartest guy in the world. I’ll rely on them to do the mental challenges and they can count on me to do the physical challenges. What are you known for? I’m known for being the fun guy of the group, everyone looks to me to have a good time. I’m the entertainer. What part of the "Big Brother Canada" experience do you think will be the hardest for you? Getting along with absolutely everyone in the house. Everyone has different qualities that you may not like so I’ll need to lay low or pretend that I like them. Who is your "Big Brother Canada" (or "Big Brother") idol and why? Season 2’s Jon Pardy. He’s your typical guy’s guy and a hockey player like myself. Also, what he did at the end of his season was legendary. What do people from your hometown have that gives them an edge to win "Big Brother Canada"? ' Kelowna is like living in the "Big Brother Canada" house, it has people from all different walks of life. You have to get along with everyone and I’m ready to bring that quality to the house. Player History - ''Big Brother Canada 7 Competition/Task History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia *Dane is the first male, and second overall, to cast a tiebreaker vote in Big Brother Canada, following Brittnee Blair. *Dane is the first person to win HOH twice on Big Brother Canada 7. *Dane is the only person on Big Brother Canada 7 to win a HOH and POV competition in the same week. **However, due to the season's twist, this was only possible to be achieved during the last two POV competitions. *Dane is tied with Demetres Giannitsos for the most HOH wins in a single season at 5. *Every week Dane was HOH, Kyra Shenker was nominated for eviction. *Following Dan Gheesling on Big Brother 10 (US) and Kevin Martin on Big Brother Canada 5, Dane is the third person to win with a Perfect Game. **Dane is the fourth person to win unanimously, following Dan, Kevin and Tamar Braxton on Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US). References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 7 (CAN) Contestants